Case Closed Characters
Characters from the Case Closed Story Arc are as follows. List of Characters Anastasia A composed defense attorney who saved Oracle's life from being sentenced to death. She acts as a spiritual mentor to Oracle despite rarely acting. She is quite wealthy and possesses a mansion, in which the fourth case happens. Bull A smart and vicious man who extorted money from people through blackmail and information manipulation ; he was associated to Rembrandt, who eventually killed him as Bull became too ambitious for his personal taste. Crimsson A passionate woman who could not bear her sister Scarlett's death and, when informed by Dakarai Bleucastel, immediately killed her killer Rembrandt in retaliation. She later was acquitted for that murder and became Oracle's assistant. Florianius An eccentric and whimsical party supplier with a talent for machinery ; he gave Fennec Ruben his costume and is responsible for part of 0Mega's technology due to his expertise. He always acts as if he wasn't concerned. Gregorius Anastasia's husband, a member of ORDO without care for those around him. He helped ORDO with a critical piece of 0Mega and killed his wife when she learned about it, quickly committing suicide afterwards. Jeremy A man responsible for using people sentenced to death to work on space stations as slaves ; he is responsible for part of 0Mega's development. He is uninterested in mostly everything except money. Johanson A member of an important Protest who bears his name - directed against transhumanists and people who believed that machinery were the future of mankind. Johanson was murdered after he sabotaged ORDO too many times. Melten A talented scientist belonging to both ORDO and Scala inc., he is extremely self-centered and sees himself as the one who would change the world. He is however nothing but Timmy's main puppet. Nestor Anastasia's butler, an impossibly devoted individual, he was the one who helped Oracle with reconstituting the murder, thanks to Iris Beatini affirming his innocence. Parakeet A man who deliberately parodies Yakuzas and appears inoffensive; in fact, he is a double agent and a mole infiltrating ORDO, working for his own interests. He eventually proved to be instrumental to Oracle's victory. Rembrandt A methodic killer with a deep hatred for Lambda, who attempted to frame Fennec for murders out of pure spite ; he was killed by Crimsson, and his spirit still lingered, attempting to assault Lambda's so-called legacy. Rivers An ancient member of Lambda's brigade and Thaurus's brother, he saw in Fennec a potential new leader, but was killed by Rembrandt before he could contact him. Scala A talented scientist and the leader of Scala inc., he is the one who modified Onyx Scala, to whom he gave a name as Onyx was an orphan. He genuinely works for the betterment of the world, although the meaning of that world is left to interpretation. Scarlett A woman who fell in love with Fennec, but was killed by Rembrandt wearing Fennec's clothes soon after, confusing her even after death. Thaurus The gruff police leader, he was the one to recruit and train Timmy unbeknownst of his true nature. He has a tendency to act somewhat recklessly, as his name might imply. Watson A minor member of ORDO who was tasked with keeping watch over members of Johanson's Protest ; he eventually was forced to kill Johanson, and framed the murder on Onyx in order to escape justice. Zenya A stern and indifferent judge who attempts to maintain justice in Chicago, and is constantly faced with absurdities, most of them coming from Dakarai's cabinet. He nevertheless behaves in the most dutiful way possible.Category:Character Category:Interra